


Songbird.

by theyorion



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyorion/pseuds/theyorion
Summary: Short little fluff piece, and i feel like the title is self explanatory lol~





	Songbird.

"Morning." The seductively-British accent chimed across Sidney's apartment, as she offered the older woman a welcoming smile. She'd been awake for a while now and she'd had some time to think, which had resulted in her pulling out her guitar only moments before  _Diane_  walked through the door. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Pretty good, actually." Jean replied, her fingers delicately running through her blonde locks as she tried to tame the wild bed-head that had developed over night. 

Sidney just breathed a laugh, but couldn't help the way her mind wandered. Because,  _G_ _od, she was beautiful even fresh out of slumber, how_ _could she be so... all_ _uring_. But Sidney's eyes eventually tore themselves away, moving from the half-dressed blonde making her way toward her, as she focused momentarily on the guitar on her lap. 

"You been awake long?" Jean sat beside Sidney, who turned to face her once again.

"An hour, hour and a half tops." 

Jean just nodded in reply, before her attention also moved to the guitar. "I didn't know you played." She said, motioning to the instrument.

"I don't... well, not for the band. But I can play, it helps me focus... Y'know clear my head." Sidney admitted. But as she did, her gaze averted. Both of them now focused on the guitar, as Sidney let out a barely audible sigh.

Jean reached a hand over, her fingers gently brushing back the loose strands of hair coving her girlfriend's face – it was her way of comfort, for Sidney to know she was there if she needed her. "Is everything okay?" 

"Oh, uh--- yeah, everything's fine." It was a lie, but she said it so convincingly that she almost believed it herself. 

Sid had laid in bed for at least thirty minutes after waking, and she just watched Diane sleep. She realised she'd find it creepy had the tables been turned, but she couldn't help herself. That overwhelming feeling that shot through her chest every time she merely glanced at the blonde... those were serious feelings, it wasn't a game... not anymore. And she was trying to process it through her music, because it was the only way she knew how.  

"So, what do you usually sing?" Jean questioned, as she let her hand fall from Sidney's hair and she feathered her fingers along her back. "Do you write your own songs?"

It wasn't like Sid to be so distant; Mornings were usually full of kisses, and come ons, and sarcastic yet flirty remarks from the brunette. And, of course, Sidney always had a part of her closed off, but this was different and Jean knew it. However, she tried not to push too hard, she just kept the conversation moving as was.

"I do- we do- as a band. But when I'm just fucking around I usually play maybe Velvet Underground, or Fleetwood Mac."

"Play something for me." It was phrased as an order, but her tone came out more questionable than anything. She wasn't putting pressure on her to play, but if it was going to help her work through whatever was in her head then why not? Seemed the logical, and also most manipulative thing she could do, as a therapist.

"Really?" Sidney's brow quirked as she looked at  _Diane_ , somewhat surprised. She was honestly about to just put it down, and walk away until she could be alone again. "I don't know." She added. 

"C'mon I've heard you sing before, what's the big deal?" Jean encouraged.

 "Alright... alright." Sidney agreed, but shook her head unbelieving of the situation. "Hold on..." 

Silence fell in the apartment, not a sound but their matched breaths as Sidney took the moment to prepare, to think of a song that wouldn't be too giving of how she felt right now. She didn't want Jean to see right through her, or her feelings. But every song that came to her, reminded her of Diane. Oh, she felt like such a cliché...  _And suddenly, all the love songs were about you_.

Sidney cleared her throat, pulling the guitar closer to her as she placed her fingers.

" _Well, I've been afraid of_ _changin_ _'_    
_'Cause_ _I've built my life around you_    
_But time makes you bolder_    
_Even children get older_    
_And I'm getting older, too-_ "

She sang, before her voice cracked on the last word. She had avoided making eye contact with  _Diane_  as the lyrics slipped from her lips. But as she sang, she could feel those blue hues baring into her and it made her feel something. 

"You okay?" Jean offered a sympathetic smile.

And Sidney just nodded. "Yeah, I just... I'm gonna try another song." She replied, letting out a nervous laugh. 

"Okay." Jean kept her hand resting on Sidney's lower back, as she scooted in a little closer to the brunette. 

And again, Sidney sang. And Jean smiled through it.

" _To you... I'll give the world._    
_To you... I'll never be cold._    
_'Cause_ _I feel that when I'm with you..._    
_It's alright._    
_I know it's right._ "

All the thought's she'd had about keeping it to herself, as she had done most of her life thus far, had vanished as she felt the intense emotion of the situation surrounding them. Why should she keep feelings to herself? She didn't need to any more. 

Sidney turned slightly so she facing Diane, and she let her dark eyes meet with those crystal-clear baby blues staring lovingly back at her.  _Fuck_. She rarely let her guard down with anyone but... 

" _And the songbirds are singing_    
_like they know the score..._    
_And I love you..._    
_I love you..._    
_I love you..._    
_like never before._ "

"I love you." Sidney breathed. Her eyes refusing to look anywhere else, as she waited for some kind of reaction from _Diane_...


End file.
